Jak & Daxter: The Legend Of The Eco
by Kitty17794
Summary: Jak & Daxter have discovered an eco mine and discover a new type of eco. Where did it come from? And who's trying to harness it's power? [Status: PR]


Lavender-eyed Selene Hiyo stood on a platform, watching people race through the new Precursor Basin speed course. Smiling, she dropped her wrench into her tool box, wiping her hands on her pants. She examined the zoomer she had just finished repairing, resting her hands on her hips. After a close inspection, she was pleased to find out that the zoomer looked like it was in perfect condition. The zoomer belonged to a good friend of hers, and she had repaired and upgraded it for him. When she got the zoomer, it was not much more than a scrap pile. But she had managed to fix it up, somehow.

She was alerted that she had company as a furry orange creature hopped onto her shoulder, peering at the zoomer. "WOW! You sure fixed up THAT piece of junk!" the ottsel exclaimed.

The fem shook her head, smirking. "Considering the stuff you put that thing through before, it wasn't in the worst of shape. Coulda been much worse." she said to the ottsel, wiping her bangs out of her eyes. She turned to the owner of the zoomer. "It should be as good as new Jak."

The blonde nodded, smiling. Daxter hopped onto Selene's head, watching Jak. "Thanks a bunch Selene! Now we can go race it again!" he told her, speaking for himself and his mute friend.

She raised an eyebrow, reaching up to pull the ottsel off her head. "Just don't crash it again." she replied. The ottsel made a face, clinging to her hand. "Jak didn't mean to crash it." he informed her. Selene waved it off. "At least you guys weren't hurt." she reminded him, slipping the zoomer key to Jak.

Daxter released her hand and hopped to the ground, looking at the zoomer. Getting an idea, he grinned and climbed in, gripping the steering wheel. "Lookout racers! Daxter's coming around the bend, taking the lead!" he said, turning the wheel. He blinked, noticing a flashing button on the panel. "Hey….that wasn't there before…" he said to himself, reaching to press it.

Selene heard him and spun around. "Daxter! Don't press that-"

She was cut off by the start of the engine and the startled yell from Daxter as the zoomer sped off. "button…" She finished exasperatedly. Jak sighed, watching his ottsel friend hang onto the wheel for dear life.  
"Daxter! Press the button!" Selene called to the panicking ottsel. "I'm kinda BUSY!" was the reply as the zoomer flew by. The fem rolled her eyes, and watched the zoomer circle around again. As it passed by, with one quick motion she jumped onto the moving zoomer and pressed the button, bringing the zoomer to a screeching stop.

Selene managed to remain balanced on the zoomer, but Daxter, steering wheel and all, went flying.

Jak looked up as Daxter flew over his head, flinching as the furry rat crash-landed into a pile of zoomer parts. The two ran over to the pile, eyes wide. "Daxter? You ok?" Selene asked.

There was a rumble of metal, then Daxter popped out from under the metal. "Well…I'm fine considering I JUST GOT THROWN FROM AN OUT OF CONTROL VEHICLE AND WAS THROWN INTO A PILE OF SCRAP!" he yelled.

Jak rolled his eyes, picking Daxter up. "What WAS that button?" Daxter asked, dusting himself off. Selene blinked. "Autopilot" she replied, watching the two boys face fault.

Selene smiled, then looked out at the racers that were slowly making their way to the garage. She suddenly remembered something, and glanced at Jak. "Oh! Dad wanted me to invite you two to dinner tonight" she said, waving to a leaving customer.

Daxter jumped onto Jak's head. "FOOD? You know I'll be there" he exclaimed. Jak scratched his head, smiling. There was no way he could argue with Daxter about going to dinner, so he shrugged and nodded.

"Great! Come over around six ok? I gotta close up here, so I'll meet you later" she said gesturing to the tools lying around. Daxter nodded and waved as Jak started over to the zoomer.

Jak glanced at the empty hole where the steering wheel went, then glanced up at Daxter. Dax blinked, then looked down and noticed he still had a tight grip on the wheel. He chuckled nervously and handed it to Jak.

Jak rolled his eyes and inserted the steering wheel back into the hole, using what zoomer skills he had to reconnect it. He hopped in and put the key in the ignition, starting up the zoomer. He waved to Selene, then raced out of the basin. 


End file.
